1. Technical Field
The present application is directed to a web section and method of making and, in particular, to a web section that includes at least one fastener and a method of making such a web section.
2. Related Art
Commercially available webs are formed from a variety of different weaves and are used to form a variety of products. In many instances, fasteners, grommets, buckles, or other fastener or engagement mechanisms are attached or inserted into the web for various reasons. For example, belt buckles formed from a web generally include a buckle at one end and a plurality of grommets inserted through the opposite end for receiving the buckle therein. Some safety harnesses utilize such an arrangement.
Depending on the type of weave, when a fastener such as, for example, a grommet is inserted into and through some types of webs, the warp and/or weft yarns may be torn. As a result of the torn yarns, frayed edges may develop around the grommets over time, the retention of the grommet is less certain over time, and the harness must be discarded. In addition, in some instances, dimpling may occur on the edge of a web after a grommet has been inserted into and through the web. Although not detrimental to the strength of the web, this creates uncertainty and loss of confidence in users of products formed from the webs, particularly users of safety harnesses.
Referring to FIGS. 1-4, there is indicated generally at 10 a section of a typical elongated webbing suitable for use in commercial settings, such as for strapping, safety ropes, and the like. As shown, webbing section 10 includes a main body 12 formed from warp yarns 14 packed to form a generally rectangular cross-section having a front surface 16 and a back surface 18 (see FIG. 4) and relatively narrow edges 20, 22. Main body 12 further includes weft or fill yarns 24 extending transversely with respect to warp yarns 14. Web section 10 is illustrated using what is known in the art as a double plain weave, self interlocking weave, which is a typical weave used to make, for example, belts and safety harnesses.
Web section 10 includes grommets 26 which extend from front surface 16 to back surface 18, as best shown in FIG. 4. Grommets 26 are typically inserted into a web section by punching two mating sections 26a, 26b into and through web 10 until they are interengaged with one another. During the attachment process, warp yarns 14 and weft yarns 24 in region 28 (see FIG. 4) are purposely either cut with a punch or hot cut in order to accommodate grommet 26, in either case damaging the warp and filling yarns. Thus, warp and weft yarns 14, 24 adjacent to grommet 26 may be damaged and, as a result, may become frayed over time, as best shown in FIG. 5.
In addition, the attachment of grommets 26 to web section 10 may result in dimples 30 being formed along edges 20, 22. Dimples 30 are typically the result of the weft yarns being pulled slightly when the grommet section 26a, b are inserted. Again, although not detrimental to the strength of the web, dimples may create loss of confidence in users of products formed from the webs, particularly users of safety harnesses.
Thus, there is need in the art for a web that allows grommets to be more securely inserted into the web without cutting yarns and without dimpling the edges.